Mobile devices such as laptop and notebook computers, media players, smart phones, tablets, and others have become ubiquitous in the last few years and the popularity shows no sign of abating. To meet demand, designers have developed a wide range of devices having a constellation of form factors and features.
While features and form factors of devices have changed and evolved over time, these mobile devices rely on stored power and the maintenance of usable stored charge levels to perform their functions. In many of these devices, power is stored within one or several batteries.
As the batteries of the mobile device require frequent recharging, the user interaction with the power adapter can increase or decrease the overall level of user satisfaction with the mobile device. The user interaction with the power adapter can be of particular importance to overall user satisfaction when the charger affects the mobility of the mobile device such as, for example, when the power adapter is bulky. Additionally, because power adapters are frequently used, the features and perceived quality of the power adapter also affect the level of overall user satisfaction with the mobile device. Thus, apparatuses, systems, and methods are needed to improve the function of power adapters.